


Excerpts of a Typical Teen

by woahrachel



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Deceived, Drama, Excerpts, High School, Multi, Other, Psycho, Real Life, School, Teenagers, exfriends, friendships, personal, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahrachel/pseuds/woahrachel
Summary: Personal, real life stories from my teenage/early adult years that I'd love to share/get off my chest to those who may be experiencing the same situations, or might just want a quick fix of drama.**DISCLAIMER**All names, places, and other personal attributes inside these excerpts have been changed to protect the identity and innocence (or not so innocent) characteristics of the people mentioned.





	Excerpts of a Typical Teen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for joining me today on this excerpt's cup of tea (;  
> In this excerpt, we're going to be talking about a pair of brother's, and a jealous (former) best friend that didn't enjoy the situation. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, they let me know that you're enjoying!

Table of Contents

 

_Excerpt 1 - Prom_

_Excerpt 2 - The Brother's_

**Excerpt 3 - To Be Announced**


End file.
